re-publish My sleepy beauty girl
by PusSparKyuELF301
Summary: Sungmin sangat manis saat tidur, kan?/ Kau harus bersabar menghadapinya Cho Kyuhyun!
1. Chapter 1

Title : MY SLEPPY BEAUTY GIRL

Main Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah ciptaan Allah SWT, yang dititipkan kepada orang tua mereka dan diasuh dibawah SME.

Rated : T

Genre : romance/ drama

Warning : TYPO, cerita pasaran, **genderswicth **alur ngaco dan ngebut, membingungkan dan ngawur.

Summary : Sungmin sangat manis saat tidur, kan?/ Kau harus bersabar menghadapinya Cho Kyuhyun!

Note : Ini adalah murni hasil karya author yang masih gak punya banyak pengalaman, tapi tolong berikan review kalian walaupun hanya sepatah kata.

Happy reading ^ ^,

Author pov

Angin malam menghembus pelan menerpa dua insan yang sedang terdiam menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang memikat. Oh, tidak karena yang satunya sedang sibuk dengan benda hitam persegi panjang yang sejak tadi dimainkannya, sama sekali tidak melirik yeoja di sampinya yang berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya ataupun gemerlap lampu di depan mereka.

"Kyu…"

"…."

"Kok aku jadi dicuekin sih?" tanya Sungmin—yeojachingu pria yang main game tadi.

Pria itu mem-pause gamenya kemudian menatap yeoja di sampingnya dalam.

"Kamu nggak tidur?" tanya pria itu—Kyuhyun—sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tadi katanya minta ditemani."

"Aku nggak maksa." Kyuhyun kembali konsentrasi dengan gamenya yang sempat tertunda.

"kamu bikin aku bosan." Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tapi terus memandang Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun jelek, Kyuhyun membosankan, Kyuhyun menyebalkan …bla bla bla.." gadis itu terus berbicara sendiri.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ocehan gadisnya, ia terus konsentrasi bermain. Belum berapa lama ia bermain, sudah tak terdengar lagi ocehan gadisnya yang tadi meracau tak jelas. Ia kembali mem-pause gamenya dan melihat gadisnya yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi tangan yang menahan dagunya yang bertumpu pada pahanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, sungguh Kyuhyun sangat suka memandang gadisnya yang sedang tertidur. Ia akan jadi jatuh cinta lagi saat melihat wajah polos tertidur Sungmin seperti saat ia jatuh cinta pada awal mereka bertemu.

Flashback

Kyuhyun pov

"Anyyeonghaseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kataku lalu membungkukkan badanku kemudian memasang senyum terbaikku sambil memandang satu persatu teman baruku.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun-ssi ini juga pernah mengalami akselerasi kelas dua kali lho! Nah, baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, kau boleh duduk di tempat dudukmu, di sebelah sana." Instruksi Kim songsaengnim membuatku menghentikan kegiatan—yah, kau mungkin bisa menyebutnya terbar pesona.

Aku segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang dimaksud songsaengnim, dan oh! Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa duduk dengan seorang gadis manis yang juga tampak imut.

"Annyeong, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Emm… eh..siapa namamu?" gugupku karena kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini gadis ini menjadi semakin manis.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Dan jangan lupakan senyum malu-malunya yang membuatnya semakin manis

Aku tak mau memandangnya lama-lama dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah songsaengnim yang tampaknya sedang menjelaskan pelajaran matematika—pelajaran kesukaanku.

"Silakan buka buku kalian halaman 179." Titah songsaengnim.

Dan aku? Aku yang tidak punya buku yang dimaksud segera meminta Sungmin membagi bukunya denganku, tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu melihat Sungmin yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk dengan posisi tangannya yang menyangga dagunya di meja. Oh. Gosh! Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat sampai usiaku 14 tahun ini. Wajahnya yng terkena sinar matahari membuatnya semakin bersinar di mataku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jika kau masih belum mem—" kulihat Kim songsaengmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihatku—atau sungmin yang terkantuk kantuk di mejanya.

"Baiklah, kau ambil saja buku milik Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapnya akhirnya, seolah-olah itu adalah kejadian yang sudah biasa dan sekarang ia bosan walaupun hanya untuk menegur Sungmin untuk tidak tidur di kelas.

"Ne." jawabku, mungkin tadi songsaengnim berpikir aku sedang heran pada pemandangan di depanku dan bukan terpesona padanya. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan, kau menyelamatkanku dari pikiran songsaenmin yang aneh-aneh.

Waktu istirahat.

Author pov

Sungmin baru bangun ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Kemudian mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Kyuhyun hanya melihat adegan itu dengan tampang datar, sekarang ia harus bisa menjaga diri, yah sebenarnya sih ia tidak perlu melakukan ini, tapi entah kenapa, ia memang bukan tipe orang yang terbuka dan periang, jadi lupakan tentang acara ngobral atau—eh, ngobrol maksudnya.

"Sudah jam istirahat ya?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kamu mau ke kantin denganku?" ajak Sungmin semangat.

Kyuhyun sepertinya cukup kaget dengan sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya aneh—tadi tidur dengan pulas layaknya orang mati tapi sekarang semangat sekali. Namun kemudian ia mengangguk. Karena, yah, mungkin terpaksa juga perutnya sudah kelaparan dari tadi.

Sungmin memilih tempat duduk yang ada di pojok ruangan itu. Tempat yang tidak terlalu strategis menurutnya tapi nyaman. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya seperti robot. Apa coba yang bisa dilakukannya sedangkan ia hanyalah anak kecil kesasar di SMA yang tidak sewajarnya ia ada di sini.

"Kyuhyun , umurmu berapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil, memang itu kenyataannya kan?

"empat belas."jawab Kyuhyun menunduk, entah karena malu atau karena malas.

" wah kamu masih sangat kecil ya?" kata Sungmin sambil mengacak pelan rambur ikal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak kaget. "ya! Nuna, jangan seenaknya mengacak-acak rambut orang! Lagian aku bukan anak kecil. Memangnya kita kenal? Kita bahkan baru bertemu satu hari." Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil begini berkata seperti itu dengan nada yang seperti itu juga?

"wah kamu gampang marah, ya? aku tahu kamu sudah besar. Oh ya, kau tadi bilang kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi kenapa kau mau kuajak ke kantin?"

Kyuhyun bingung setengah mati. Apa ini, kenapa otak cerdasnya tidak berguna sama sekali saat ini? Konyol juga kerena ia melakukan hal yang bodoh begitu. Dan nuna ini menunjukkan kebodohannya dengan ekspresi yang 'aneh' baginya.

"itu karena aku nggak mau terlihat bodoh dengan hanya duduk sendirian di kelas dan nggak melakukan apa-apa." bohongnya . padahal jelas-jelas ia ingin bersama nuna ini dan mengisi perutnya yang protes. Tapi kenap ia tidak bilang saja?

"oh, jadi begitu ya? Kalau begitu kamu mau berteman denganku?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya , tapi Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya ragu. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat balasan, Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun paksa.

"ne." akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya singkat. Oh, andaikan kalian tahu bahwa sekarang ini ia meloncat-loncat kegiarangan dalam hatinya.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu pindah kesini?" tanya Sungmin sambil melahap makanannya.

"tidak apa-apa."

"Ayolah, kita ini kan teman?" tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "hmmm, baiklah." Ia tampak ragu namun kembali bicara."Aku pindah karena ini adalah sekolah nunaku dulu. Dan aku ingin sekolah disini, lagipula sekolahku yang dulu tidak bisa menerima akselerasi kelasku. Dan aku, yah, kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri." Sungmin tersenyum, akhirnya ia Kyuhyun bisa sedikit terbuka padanya. Padahal tadinya ia pikir akan sulit mendenkati Kyuhyun.

Makanan di piring Sungmin seudah tandas dari tadi, tapi piring Kyuhyun justru masih sisa sepertiga. Oh. God! Apa sih yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sejak tadi?

"Kyuhyun, kamu makannya lambat ya?" Sungmin memperhatikan cara makan Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menatap apalagi bicara dengan gadis di depannya ini. Ayolah! Kau tahu sebenarnya kyuhyun malu karena ia bahkan tidak bisa menghabiskan makanannya secepat orang dewasa. Ia terus menunduk dan kosentrasi makan. Dan karena penasaran kenapa nuna cantik itu tidak bertanya-tanya lagi Khyuhyun meliriknya. Dan…

Oh, apa ini? Nuna cantik itu sudah tertidur lagi? Bukannya tadi ia sudah tidur sepanjang jam pelajaran? Apa masih belum cukup?

Teeet Teeet!

Jam istirahat sudah habis. Kyuhyun juga sudah selesai makan, tapi nuna itu masih tetap setia dengan posisi tidurnya yang menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

Kyuhyun bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bangunkan?

"Nuna, ayo bangun! Jam istirahat sudah selesai." Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin bahkan tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali mencoba membangunkan Sungmin, namun nihil. Kyuhyun sudah malas, ia menyerah. Nuna cantik itu tidur seperti batu. Bahkan batu mungkin tak ada apa-apanya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya tapi sialnya pahanya malah menjedot meja sehingga membuat meja itu hampir terjungkal. Ya, hampir, karena Sungmin yang tadinya meniduri meja itu juga tersentak dan bangun dengan tidak elitnya.

"GEMPAA!" Teriak Sungmin kaget.

" Apanya yang gempa?! Ish, nuna ayo bangun, kita sudah terlambat!" Kyuhyun bersyukur juga meskipun pahanya jadi sakit karena menabrak meja, tapi akhirnya Sungmin bangun juga. Karena ia tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri tertidur di kantin.

"oh ya? Aku hanya mimpi ya?"

Doeeeeng!

Apa Sungmin tidak tahu kalau meja itu tadi hampir saja terjungkil? Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Hey! tentu saja bukan ia yang aneh, tapi nuna itu!

"Ayo nuna!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin malah menatap tangan itu heran. Tapi ia tetap mengikutinya. Apa lagi yang aneh kalau bukan otakmu, Sungminnie?

*#*

Kamar Kyuhyun~

18.59 KST~

Kyuhyun pov

"Cho Kyuhyun! Palli makan!"

Haah! Pasti nuna teriak-teriak lagi. Membosankan sekali. Memangnya aku ini ada gangguan telinga apa, sampe harus teriak-teriak segala.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?! cepat turun dan makan!" teriakan Ahra nuna kembali menggetarkan indra pendengaranku.

"Ne!" balasku tak kalah keras. Yah, mungkin orang akan berpikir kami ini anak hutan kalau di dalam rumah saja harus berteriak. Ck! Dasar nuna!

Di ruang makan~

" kenapa sih kamu susah sekali di panggil? Kamu gak punya telinga?"

"Nuna, kenapa kata-katamu kasar sekali sih?! Aku juga tahu. tapi kau nya saja yang kurang kerjaan dan terus beriak!" balasku sambil memicingkan mata sebal.

"Arra, sudahlah. Ini makan." Nunanku menyodorkan semangkuk nasi padaku.

"Apa ini? Kenapa sayur semua? Tidak ada dagingnya? Atau setidaknya tahu, begitu?"

Meja makan kami yang memang tidak besar itu kini sudah penuh dengan makanan tapi semuanya, yah, mungin tidak semua tapi hampir semuanya adalah "SAYUR". OH Tuhan, bawa aku pergi dari sini! Aku benci sayur!

" kenapa hanya dilihat? Ayo dimakan!" suruh nunaku galak.

" Apa kau sengaja mau membunuhku?" kataku sambil melirik sebal pada bermacam-macam mangkuk yang penuh dengan sesuatu hijau terlaknat.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun eomma, karna itu aku ingin masak semua makanan kesukaan eomma." Nuna tersenyum hangat sambil menatap makanan-makanan itu di meja.

Benar juga, hari ini hari ulang tahun eomma. Eomma kami meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Sedangkan appa, ia tinggal di Jepang karena ia memang ditugaskan di Jepang. Aku hanya tinggal dengan nunaku—yang menurutku sama sekali tidak bisa mengurusku. Kau tahu? yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berteriak dan menyuruhku ini itu, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Eomma ingin kau makan sayurmu, Kyuhyun-ah! Jadi makanlah walapun hanya saat hari ulang tahun eomma , arrachi?" nuna menatapku sedih, aku jadi ikut tak tega.

"Ne." hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang.

" Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana sekolah barumu? Kau dapat teman?" kata nuna menatapku tajam "Mengingat sifat burukmu itu membuatku khawatir kalau kau tidak akan punya teman." sambungnya sambil menatapku mengejek—atau yah, aku anggap begitu.

" Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku seburuk itu sampai tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku?" jawabku ketus.

"Hahaha, bukan begitu, nuna kan hanya bercanda kenapa kau serius sekali sih?"

"Habisnya kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini makhluk paling buruk sih!" kataku kesal setengah mati.

" ya sudah, kalau memang kau bukan makhluk begitu, bawa temanmu itu kemari. Oh bagaimana kalau yeojachingu saja. Biar makin meyakinkan kalau kau bisa mendapatkan teman disana."

"Arra! Akan kubawakan yejachinguku padamu!"

Nuna menatapku sambil tersenyum. Benar-benar aku tak tahu apa isi kepalanya sekarang. Dan oh! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Yeojachingu? Teman saja tidak punya.

Tapi tunggu, nuna itu kan temanku—atau itulah anggapannya kepadaku. Berarti aku tak perlu khawatir kan?

Aku mengeluarkan smirk andalanku." Aku pasti membawanya nuna."

"Kau menakutkan kalau tersenyum begitu, Kyu." Ucap nunaku lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan aku? Aku harus menelan bulat-bulat benda terkutuk bermana sayuran itu. Dan aku harap ini yang terakhir.

Dan tentang janjiku itu, Sepertinya aku harus mulai berteman dengan nuna itu. Lagipula ia cantik, apa salahnya? Hanya saja mungkin ini akan jadi sulit, itu sih hanya firasatku saja. Semoga saja tidak terbukti.

TBC

Mungkin ini Cuma akan jadi twoshoot. Semoga gak ancur, kekekekee

Maaf ya, saya sebenernya pengen ngelanjutin fic saya yang I'm regret to hyung tapi saya masih belum bisa tambah chap-nya #author ndeso. Kalau ada yang berminat ngajarin, saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Oh ya, I'm regret to hyung saya ganti judul jadi My Regret to hyung yaa…heeheehee

Last word,

Review please,,


	2. Chapter 2

Title : MY SLEPPY BEAUTY GIRL

Main Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah ciptaan Allah SWT, yang dititipkan kepada orang tua mereka dan diasuh dibawah SME.

Rated : T

Genre : romance/ drama

Warning : TYPO, cerita pasaran, **genderswicth **alur ngaco dan ngebut, membingungkan dan ngawur.

Summary : Sungmin sangat manis saat tidur, kan?/ Kau harus bersabar menghadapinya Cho Kyuhyun!

Note : Ini adalah murni hasil karya author yang masih gak punya banyak pengalaman, tapi tolong berikan review kalian walaupun hanya sepatah kata.

NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO LIKE DON'T READ LOHH!

Bagi yang maksa,

Happy reading ^ ^,!

_Chapter 2_

Di sekolah~

07.15 KST

Author pov

Seorang anak laki-laki tampak tengah berlari-lari menuju salah satu bagunan putih besar bernama SJ High School. Sedangkan di belakangnya tanpa ia tahu seorang gadis yang tampaknya juga terlambat sedang berjalan santai.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil gadis itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah melambai-lambai heboh ke arahnya_. 'Ish, apa sih yang dilakukan nuna itu?' _. gerutunya sebal.

Tanpa memperdulikan gadis itu Kyuhyun kembali berlari_.' Ini sudah terlambat tapi nuna itu malah berjalan santai? Yang benar saja._'

" kyuhyun kok kamu lari sih? Tadi kan aku panggil. Kamu gak dengar?" tanya Sungmin yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada di samping Kyuhyun dan sedang menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terus berjalan cepat.

" Nuna, di rumahmu gak ada jam ya?"

"Ada. Kenapa kamu malah tanya jam?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Ini sudah jam berapa ? kenapa tadi kamu berjalan santai sekali? Karna tadi kamu jalannya sangat lamban makanya kutinggal."

" Kita sudah telat, jadi mana mungkin boleh masuk." Kata Sungmin, sekarang ia sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin." Mwo? Jadi sekarang aku terlambat dan nggak boleh masuk kelas? Sampai kapan?"

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun, paling-paling jam ke-3 kita baru boleh masuk. Kimia 2 jam kan?" Sungmin sekarang tersenyum simpul, membuat pipi kyuhyun tiba-tiba merona.

" Oke, mumpung belum sampai sekolah yang ada nanti kita malah dihukum, mending kita jalan-jalan. Kajja!" Sungmin berlari kearah Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tangannya.

Apa yang bisa Kyuhyun perbuat sekarang sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Justru sekarang Sungminlah yang mengendalikannya, tubuhnya, jantungnya, bahkan otaknya. Ada apa ini?

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman sekitar sekolah mereka. Mereka sama-sama sedang makan es krim, bedanya, Kyuhyun makan sambil cemberut sedangkan Sungmin makan sambil tersenyum-senyum senang.

Kyuhyun suka melihat Sungmin tersenyum manis, tapi ia tidak senang jika diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil. Makan es krim sambil main ayunan, bukankah itu hal yang dilakukan anak TK? Apa nuna itu sedang menganggapnya anak TK?

"Kyuhyun kenapa nggak dimakan es krimnya? Nanti meleleh lho!" Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kyuhyun-ah, apa kamu nggak suka makan es krim?" Sungmin kini bertanya dengan nada sedih, menatap es krimnya lalu menghela napas sebentar. " Padahal aku suka banget makan es krim, apalagi dengan eomma ku. " Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, tapi tidak bicara, hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

" Saat aku kecil eomma ku selalu membelikanku es krim. Entah itu karena aku menangis atau pun jika aku senang. " Sungmin mengambil jeda agak lama. " apa kamu tahu gimana rasa sakitnya ditinggal eomma tercinta? Sakit sekali, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tak melihat air mata di wajah nuna itu, tapi ia bisa melihat luka yang dalam di mata nuna itu. Sesakit itukah? Tapi memang sesakit itu. Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti apa yang dirasakan nuna itu. Tahu dengan sangat jelas.

" Kyuhyun bagaimana dengan eomma-mu? Apa beliau oranng yang sangat menyenangkan?" wajah Sungmin kini sudah kembali sumringah_. 'Dasar tak bisa ditebak'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Eomma-ku juga sudah meninggal." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

Sungmin sempat kaget dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun maaf, aku beneran nggak tahu kalo eomma-mu juga sudah meningggal. Lalu kamu sekarang tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Nuna." Kyuhyun benar-benar menjawabnya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Sakit hatikah ia? Mungkin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di ayunan itu cukup lama. Tak ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka setelah itu. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSP-nya sedangkan Sungmin hanya sibuk menatap tanah pijakan yanga ada di bawah mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sungmin sedang tertidur dengan posisi menunduk, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pahanya tapi tidak untuk menopang dagunya, dagunya kini ia letakkan begitu saja (?) di atas punggung tangannya. Sungguh aneh, dalam keadaan duduk di ayunan pun ia bisa tidur? Sebenarnya Sungmin ini punya jurus apa sih, sampai ia bisa tidur dimanapun, kapanpun ditambah dalam keadaan apapun?

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya. " ommo!" pekiknya setelah melihat jarum jam di tangannya menunjuk ke angka sembilan dengan sembilan.

"Sungmin nuna! Nuna! " Kyuhyun berteriak di telinga Sumngin, ajaibnya Sungmin bahkan tak bergerak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Apa suaranya terlalu kecil?

"SUNGMINN!" Kali ini Kyuhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga. Beruntung juga ia sering teriak-teriak jika sedang dengan nuna-nya.

Sungmin terlonjak saking kagetnya." Ne songsaengnim!" Sungmin berteriak keras, untungnya suasana taman sedikit sepi jadi, Kyuhyun tak perlu menanggung malu berganda—berteriak keras dan Sungmin yang terlonjak kaget dengan tidak elitnya.

" nuna! Kajja, kita udah hampir terlambat lagi!" Kyuhyun sedikit panik, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah murid baru, bagaimana bisa murid baru datang sangat terlambat. Oh, kalau begini caranya mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia minta ijin untuk tidak usah berangkat saja hari ini, daripada namanya tercoreng gara-gara masalah tak penting dengan nuna ini.

Sepertinya kesadaran Sungmin belum pulih sepenuhnya. Buktinya, ia masih duduk sambil berusaha membuka matanya walaupun sia-sia, ia kembali tertidur.

" Ayo nuna!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak mau terlambat lagi kali ini.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengekor Kyuhyun sambil berjalan terseret-seret.

" ini kearah mana, ya?" oh, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bilang kau lupa jalannya. Kyuhyun pabbo! Pabbo!

" Nuna, ini kearah mana? Aku lupa jalannya."

Sungmin asal menunjuk, ia masih ngantuk, tapi Kyuhyun seenaknya saja menarik-narik tangannya. Jelas saja yang ia pikirkan saat ini bukanlah pergi ke sekolah, tapi bagaimana caranya tidur dengan nyaman.

" Kemana nih? Kenapa ini nggak sama dengan jalan yang tadi?" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Nuna, ini selanjutnya kemana?"

Hening.

Kyuhyun celingukan karena mendapati Sungmin sudah tak lagi ada di sampignya. Kemana Sungmin?

Dan Sungmin, bukannya membantu Kyuhyun yang sedang kebingungan malah sedang asyik dengan mimpinya menutup matanya di salah satu tempat duduk di bawah pohon.

"Sungmin nuna! Kenapa malah tidur disitu?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tingkah Sungmin yang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Apa ia tidak memikirkan sekolah sama sekali, sehingga ketika ia harus sudah kembali sekolah ia malah tidur dan parahnya lagi Sungmin tidur seperti orang mati yang tidak bisa dibangunkan. Menyebalkan sekali. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tinggalkan saja Sungmin di ayunan, siapa tahu ada yang menemukannya sebagai mayat.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin geram. Lalu mengguncang-guncang Sungmin dengan keras. Barulah Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya kalau dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati.

Kyuhyun sendiri bingung kenapa ada orang yang sedikit-sedikit tidur diperparah dengan susahnya dibangunkan, seperti membangunkan batu saja, hanya saja batu tidak bisa bangun.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa dosa.

" Aku benar-benar marah sekali sat ini nuna!"

"Karena aku tetidur tadi? Mianhae kyuhyun-ah, aku sama sekali nggak sengaja tadi. Lagian kenapa kamu nggak mengajakku ngobrol supaya aku nggak ketiduran dan malah main game?"

Apa? sekarang dengan tampang tanpa dosa ia berani membela diri dan malah menyalahkannya?

" Nuna! Kau tahu, aku benar-benar menyesal tidak meninggalkanmu di ayunan tadi. Kurasa bagus juga kalau kau kutinggal disana,dan mungkin kau akan bangun tengah malam, atau kalau kau beruntung kau baru akan bangun besok pagi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Sungmin yang sekarang malah bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae. Aku benar benar gak sengaja tadi. Aku janji tidak akan tertidur lagi dan membuatmu dalam masalah. Maafkan aku ya?" Sungmin harus sedikit berlari karena Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa walaupun ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang sedang ditujunya, yang penting ia tidak dekat-dekat dengan nuna yang bisa membuat urat-uratnnya putus semua Karena terus berteriak dan menahan marah.

"Kyuhyuuuunn!" Sungmin berteriak, ia tidak mau ditinggalkan Kyuhyun—atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun semakin tersesat karena tak tahu jalan. Ck! Dasar anak baru.

"Kyuhyun, apa kamu tahu jalan ke sekolah?" Sungmin kini sudah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangakan orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam sambil terus melangkah.

"kamu nggak pengen tersesat kan? Jalan ke sekolah bukan ke arah situ, itu juga bukan jalan ke rumahmu." Lanjutnya lagi sedikit berteriak kali ini diselingi tawa geli Karena Kyuhyun terus menjaga gengsinya.

"Aku tahu! aku juga tidak ingin menuju sekolah atau pun rumahku! Lagipula sudah tidak ada gunanya." Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sudah mengehentikan langkahnya sejak tadi.

Sungmin tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang bingung kearah mana ia akan melangkah atau bagaimana caranya nanti ia akan pulang. Yah, jaga imej itu memang gampang-gampang susah, di satu sisi kau harus mempertahankan kekerenanmu tapi disatu sisi kau juga harus menerima segala resiko yang mungkin timbul akibat perbuatanmu, tersesat misalnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi Sungmin selalu mengikutinya. Tapi ia tidak ingin menampakkan dirinya karena ia tahu Kyuhyun akan marah dan mengusirnya. Jadi ia hanya membuntutinya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh.

Hari sudah sore dan sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang lumayan sepi. Dan inilah saatnya bagi Sungmin untuk menjalankan aksinya. Didekatinya Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung dan lelah.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kamu nggak cape sepanjang hari berjalan seperti orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa?" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya sedikit berjengit kaget, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara disampingnya.

"Sungmin nuna!" serunya tidak percaya.

"Ne, aku disini." Sungmin mengambil posisis duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Lalu secepat kilat Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan Sungmin apalagi tentang apa yang akan dipikirkan orang. Ia hanya merasa sangat lega dengan keberadaan Sungmin disisnya.

"Nuna mengikutiku ya?" entah karena suara Kyuhyun yang dibuat-buat atau memang suara Kyuhyun saat ini terdengar sangat imut. Sungmin jadi sangat ingin menoel pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Ne, aku mengikutimu. Dasar pabbo! Berjalan tanpa tahu jalan itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi bagi anak kecil sepertimu, kamu bisa aja diculik, ngerti?" Sungmin mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun sayang. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini, ia tak marah saat Sungmin menanggilnya anak kecil.

"Arraseo, aku dapat mengerti dengan baik apa yang menjadi jalan pikiran orang dewasa. Kau harus tahu itu." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengajaknya pulang, ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti lelah.

Sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sungmin. Mereka bahkan selalu bersama dan melakukan semuanya bersama. Kyuhyun pun sudah mulai meninggalkan sikap jaim-nya pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun sudah mulai memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti temannya, bukan seperti adik kecil, sepertinya akal dan jiwa Kyuhyun tumbuh lebih cepat daripada badannya.

Meski banyak perubahan, masih ada satu hal yang tidak berubah diantara mereka. Sungmin yang masih suka tidur dan Kyuhyun yang akan marah-marah jika ditinggal tidur Sungmin. Dan Sungmin selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun, mungkin kalau dibilang pawang, itu juga tepat. Kyuhyun hampir tidak bicara pada orang lain selain Sungmin, padahal Sungmin sudah berusaha mengenalkannya pada semua teman yang mungkin bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun, tapi anak itu selalu bersikap dingin pada mereka. Selalu bertingkah sok keren dan tidak peduli.

Semua berjalan seperti itu hingga suatu saat Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin kencan. Wow! Terdengar aneh karena yang mengajak Sungmin adalah namja usia empat belas tahun! Meskipun kencan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tentu bukan kencan orang dewasa. Anak jaman sekarang memang tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

"Nuna, kalau kau dan aku jadi besar apakah kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun saat keduanya tengah sibuk menikmati es krim yang Kyuhyun beli.

Untuk sesaat Sungmin tampak kaget dengan ucapan polos (?) Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka perkataan anak dewasa seperti itu bisa meluncur dari anak seusia Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak tahu apa itu cinta.

"memangnya kamu tahu apa itu kekasih, Kyu?" akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Sungmin.

"Hmmm, entahlah. Aku tak begitu paham soal cinta dan kekasih. Aku hanya melihatnya di drama-drama orang dewasa."

"Akhirnya kamu ngaku juga kalau kamu itu anak-anak." Kata Sungmin sambil terkikik geli.

"Ya! Aku nggak pernah bilang kalau aku anak-anak. Aku bilang drama orang dewasa." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit emosi.

"Kamu bahkan nonton drama orang dewasa yang bahkan aku nggak pernah menontonnya?"

"Ya! Sungmin-ah! Jawab saja. Lagi pula aku hanya sekali-kali saja menonton." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merubah nada bicaranya.

Sungmin sedikit sedih dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu cinta, tapi Kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih muda darinya sudah berusaha mencari tahu apa itu cinta?

"Entahlah Kyu, aku juga nggak tahu apa itu cinta. Itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dipahami, apalagi untuk anak sekecil dirimu."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil!" kali ini Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Pipi chubby-nya tampak sangat menggemaskan, membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Dengar ya, Kyu, meskipun kamu ini ngerasa kamu bukan anak kecil, tapi kamu tetaplah namja berusia empat belas tahun. Itu adalah fakta yang nggak bisa kamu ubah. Jadi, tetaplah menjadi anak kecil selama kamu memang masih tahap itu, suatu hari kamu pasti akan merindukan masa kecilmu." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya merengut sebal karena diceramahi lagi-lagi tentang hal yang tidak disukainya. Ia ingin cepat besar supaya bisa bersama Sungmin. Ia ingin cepat dewasa supaya bisa menjaga Sungmin. Apa itu salah? Tentu saja tidak—baginya.

Flashback end

Kyuhyun benar-benar jadi dewasa sekarang. Ia bisa menjaga Sungmin jika gadis itu tiba-tiba tertidur, ia bisa menggendongnya dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Dan apa yang pernah dikatakan Sungmin dulu memang benar, ia merindukkan masa kecilnya. Ia rindu saat semua terasa menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil yang polos, dimanja dan sebagainya. Ia memang terlalu polos untuk menjadi dewasa, ia terlau dini untuk tahu apa itu cinta. Ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk menjadi dewasa. Dan pada akhirnya pun ia akan merasakannya juga, jika sudah tiba waktunya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang masih terkantuk-kantuk. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun benar-benar terpesona dengan gerakan terkantuk-kantuk Sungmin, terlihat sangat cute. Tapi ketika kepala Sungmin nyaris terjatuh tangan kekar Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menahannya. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil sungmin ala bridal dan memindahkannya di tempat tidur apartemennya. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus tidur di shofa lagi. Setelah tubuh Sungmin telah sepenuhnya terbaring di tempat tidur, Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya dan terakhir mencium kening indah yeojachingunya. _Jaljayo Sungmin-ah~_

Kyuhyun pov

Aku benar-benar jadi dewasa sekarang. Aku bisa menjaga Sungmin nuna jika ia tiba-tiba tertidur, aku bisa menggendong tubuhnya dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur. Dan apa yang pernah dikatakan Sungmin nuna dulu memang benar, aku merindukan masa kecilku. Aku tak punya banyak kenangan masa kecil. Kenangan menjadi anak polos yang manja, jail, bahkan aku rindu diperlakkukan seperti anak kecil oleh nuna. Aku terlalu polos untuk menjadi dewasa, aku terlalu dini untuk ingin tahu apa itu cinta. Aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk menjadi dewasa. Dan pada akhirnya, seperti yang Sungmin nuna bilang, aku juga akan mengalami masa dewasa jika sudah tiba waktunya.

Kupandang wajah polos Sungmin nuna yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, benar-benar sangat cute. Tiba-tiba kepalanya yang hanya disangga tangan hendak terjatuh, secepat kilat kuraih kepalanya sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh. Kuangkat tubuh Sungnmin nuna ala bridal dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur apartemenku. Kupikir malam ini aku kan tidur di shofa tubuh Sungmin nuna telah benar-benar terbaring di tempat tidur, segera kutarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh kekasihku dan terakhir mencium keningnya. _Sungmin-ah, jaljayo~_

END

Author's Area

Readeeeerrrr! *tereak dari puncak merapi*

Akhirnya'the end' juga…kwkwk

Ini ff saya publish ulang soalnya…..

Dan yang kedua pasti pada bingung ya sama ending ff yang gajeee banget ini? Kenapa flashback? Kalo belum baca ato gak perhatian sama yang di chapter satu pasti bingung deh! Kalo bingung, jongkok. Loh? Dilihat lagi chap satunya, ya! Endingnya emang bener-bener gak jelas banget. Saya setuju untuk soal ini^ ^

Tapiiiii…. Apapun endingnya, minumnya teh botol So~tiiiiitt. Oke, ulang ya! Apapun ato gimanapun cerita and ending nya saya mau kasih note, TOLONG DI REVIEW!

Kkeke maksa banget ya? Biarin!

Maaf untuk segala typo dan kesalahan lainnya seperti update yang sangat lama.

Untuk yang udah review dan yang mau review, GOMAWOOO!. Dan untuk yang udah baca juga, GOMAWOO!

Last word,

Review please!


End file.
